Morning Sunset
by Sparkedge
Summary: Sad Twilight ended? Well, it's not over yet. Find out what happens after the Volturi attack. Can they save Renesmee? Are the Cullens in more danger, and who's out to get them? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Fast Forward

Chapter One: Fast Forward

And I did share that bit of forever with him, but forever never lasts.

***

It must have been very late, well late if you were a human. The moon shone through the cottage window, brightening the tops of the trees. Renesmee was sound asleep in her bed Alice picked out. It was lined in silk, and the pinkest thing I've ever seen. I sighed at the thought. Sleeping was something I once knew, but the memories are fading over time.

Infact, a lot of my human instincts and personal things have slipped my memories. It is weird, since my mind can hold so many thoughts at now. This world is so much brighter, it's like my last life no one ever turned the lights on.

Edward sat on the chair beside the bed. I stood in the doorway watching. He leaned in, and lightly, if possible, kissed her on the forehead. Edward was a great father; he loved Renesmee with all his heart. And now that she was older, they would talk and he would teach her like he taught me.

He heard my coming, obviously, and looked up. We had just gotten back from a hunt, and his amber golden eyes were calm and dreamlike. He got up and moved swiftly beside me, something my human eyes wouldn't have seen. His hair was ruffled. I shut Renesmee's door behind us.

"She is so peaceful, and her dreams.." Edward sighed, "so imaginative. I bet she gets that from you, Miss. Radioactive spiders." We both chuckled, and I grabbed his hand. I was still getting used to the temperature change.

"You can't blame me, I was still in training." I whispered in his ear. He moved his lips softly to mine. If I were human, I would be as red as a fire truck. Edward pulled away.

"I have to admit, you caught on very fast, you know, for being only human." he whispered back. We walked down the hallway into the lit living room. Ironic name, but it fit the area.

Alice and Jasper had gone to Alaska. They would be back tomorrow. Rosalie had gone out hunting with Emmet and Carlisle. Only Esme was in the family home, we called it. It used to be the Cullen's home, but that changed when Edward and I moved here. We were finally alone.

"I may not be able to read your mind," Edward said, "but I'm pretty sure we're thinking along the same line." He paused and flashed a smile. "Alone time." I nodded and agreed. "Well, what would please you to do, Mrs. Cullen?" He bowed, and I laughed.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, I'm not sure. What did you have in mind?" I asked, bowing.

"I was thinking... bed time." He smiled, and put me on his back. "Just like old times, well..." he sighed, "just not as.. painful." And with that we were off.

***

Our happy moment was interrupted, as it always is. Alice had come home, and was knocking at the door. Edward jumped out of the bed, and briskly got changed, as did I.

I was faster though, so I answered to Alice. I opened the door. Alice stood there, holding a box with a huge smile on her face."Alice!" I said and gave her a hug.

"Bella, oh I missed you. Alaska was great! And you'll never guess what I've found for you." She opened the box to reveal a blue dress. It had a lined color in white, and looked very expensive. Yes, Alice was definitely back.

"For me?" I asked and she nodded. I took the box. It really was beautiful. "Thank you!""Well, you know, I saw it at a store and then had to find the store." She said and I chuckled. "It really is your color." Just then, she froze sudden, and dropped her coat she was holding. I looked up at her worried.

"Alice?! What do you see?" I quickly grabbed a paper and pen from a nearby table and place it under her. She moved fast, even for a vampire, as she sketched out a drawing. She came back to reality, and we both looked down. It was a drawing of an empty bed.

By this time Edward had been by my side, already have read Alice's thoughts. He gazed down in horror at the drawing. The bed looked firmiliar, the softness of the material, the frame. I knew at once what it meant.

"Renesmee." I spoke aloud high pitched. "She'll be gone; missing." I said briskly, and very loud. I looked up at Edward. His facial expression gave way. I knew I was right.

I felt myself stiffen, and fall back into Edward. "What is happening to her?!" I yelled at the both of them. They froze in shock. Alice was the first to speak.

"It might not come true. I neve-""Tell me!" I said, getting annoyed and paranoid at the same time. Alice sighed and glanced at Edward. What was happening to my child! I wanted to scream as loud as I could, but I was afraid to wake her.

"I saw her being taken away. Being kidnapped, Bella." She said. At that, I collapsed, not even knowing it was possible to do such a thing.


	2. Chapter 2: Body Guard

Chapter 2: Body Guard

I finally caught up to reality. Edward had sat me down on a couch, waiting until I could speak. Alice was studying the drawing, trying and wanting to find something she missed. But we all knew the truth, someone was trying to take Renesmee.

Alice slouched back, and sighed. "What I don't get is who would want to take her? The Volturi had had a truce with us. And they never go against their word. And everyone else, well, is for us! They could never harm you." She took into thought the few that left us that day with the battle of the Volturi, as did I. "What are you thinking, Edward.""That the best thing to do right now is to keep Renesmee safe. We don't know when our 'company' will arrive, so it's best if we keep guard. Nothing is happening to my child!" I could tell he was furious. I wasn't there yet, mostly still in shock.

"Right," I agreed, "we took all watch her while she slept. We could take on anyone, with me still newborn strong."

"No." He said coldly. "No, I don't want you hurt, not again Bella. I almost lost you last time."

"Edward, she's my daughter! I can't just.."

"I won't allow you to do it, Bella. I'm sorry, but we can handle it." I wasn't ready to argue, not yet anyway. But I would not let this go. A heavy sigh let out from my lips.

"Do you have any idea what time they will come?" I asked, hoping we had more time to think. Alice pondered this for a split second.

"In my vision, the window next to the bed was lit, and the sun was coming up. The trees were slowly losing their leaves. I'd say the beginning of autumn." She said. No, that was only two weeks from now. No one, even a vampire, could prepare that quick.

"There has to be something else we can do." Edward said.

"All we can do is act like body guards for the next week. I will warn the others." She got up and ran out the door, picking up her jacket on the way. I turned to Edward, who was already staring at me.

"Let's get started." I said, and headed for Renesmee's room.

***

Days passed. Edwards family, my family, had heard the news and were training. Jasper was leading, showing them attack methods and such. Me and Edward never let Renesmee's sight. When she would touch me to pass memories through her to me, I would shield me from thinking about what was happening.

She loved the attention. Edward and I acted as if nothing had been going wrong as we played, or talked. And at night when she slept, Edward would go over what the family learned that day.

Once, Nessy couldn't sleep. We stayed up pretty late, while she transferred memories of her day with me. She questioned why the family was training. What was I supposed to tell her?

"Oh, they are just interested in learning new things, like you." I said and rubbed her shoulder. Finally, she fell asleep. How peaceful she was. I would never want anything to happen to the beauty of a soul.

Fall was coming too quickly. The family was still training, even if it was raining outside. Oh, I thought, and put my head down in silence. Jacob. He would definitely want to know what was going on. We'd been busy so much, I totally forgot about him. He had just gotten back from a family vacation.

I grabbed the phone and dialed his number. How was I going to tell him. The ringer sounded in my ear, like an alarm clock.

"Hello?" Jacob said, his voice sounding excited and higher pitched. "Bella?"

"Hi Jacob. Uh, I need you to come over right away. It's Renesmee." My voice choked on her name. The was a very short silence.

"I'm on my way. Don't move." He said and hung up.

I made sure Renesmee was asleep, and shut the door behind me. Edward was in the living room, talking with Jasper about some sort of high kick.

"I called Jacob." I spoke up. It fell silent. "He has a right to know." Edward stood and came in front of me.

"Oh, right. I had forgotten all about him." He said. I knew he wasn't looking forward to the visit. "Jasper? Could you watch Nessy while we meet the dog?" He asked and I slapped his arm. "Ow, okay sorry, Jacob." He said with emphasis on the name.

"Sure." He said. Jasper had learned to control his hunger. Edward and I hurried out the door.

We told the rest of the Cullens what was happening. They agreed it was necessary, and Esme cleaned the space up a bit. Very soon, almost too soon that he probably sped here, Jacob was pounding on the door. Emmet answered, and he came barging in.

"What's wrong? Where is she?" Jacob practically screamed at us. Edward stepped forward.

"We are not sure yet. Alice... Alice saw a vision. Nessy might... might be kidnapped soon." He stuttered. Jacobs jaw fell open and he froze in shock.

"Kidnapped? Who..?" Now her was stuttering.

"We are not sure." I broke in. "We are guessing its not the Volturi. Maybe someone that left us at the battle.." Jacob sighed.

"So, what are we to do about it?" He said, still with shock. Carlisle looked around at his family and approached.

"We are in training. Nothing will happen to her. We have our lives on it. Whoever it is, we can handle it. No need to fret." He said in a calming voice, like telling a child it won't hurt before they pull teeth.

"Fine then," Jacob responded, now with fury in his eyes, "then you might as well count the "dogs" in he said." He stood his ground, never to be moved from that spot.

I looked at him with strong eyes. The family considered this, then Edward nodded. "The more the merrier." He said and confirmed it.

"If Jacob's in," I said with power, "then there is no way in hell I'm sitting out." I said and crossed my arms, hard as rock.

**A/N:** Hi there everyone! I'm so glad I'm getting so many visitor, but I need imput! I've decided to hold off Chapter 3 until I get 5 reviews. Read and Review! Tell me what you think!


End file.
